The Love of Sirius Black
by SinkinJC2000
Summary: A secret comes out at Sirius's Memorial service, POST OOTP...there will be spoilers (heck the summary is a big one haha)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter stories. The only character I claim to own is Alexia Cambridge-Black who is based on my character Alexia Cambridge from the Harry Potter Role Playing game Marauders Map ". This story takes place shortly after Order of the Phoenix, but in other chapters will flash back to times in the past. Please please please review! This is only my second Harry Potter fan fic (the first hasn't been finished). Thanks for reading (  
  
"He was a brave wizard, one who didn't back down in the face of death. A wizard who fought the good fight. It is a tragedy how he left us all, but if you think about it. It was the way he would have wanted to go. He will be greatly missed." Albus Dumbledore said in conclusion to his eulogy to the recently departed Sirius Black  
  
Alexia Cambridge-Black stood near the front of the crowd. Many people had not seen her since her days at Hogwarts. Most had no idea why she was there or even her true relation to the deceased. Her friendship with Sirius began during her first year at Hogwarts. Over the years they became closer and then in their seventh year they found themselves in love. About a year later Sirius and Alexia were married, it was done in secret and few knew about the union. Dumbledore knew, of course and gave her an encouraging smile as he motioned for her to come forward and speak.  
  
The crowd looked at her as she took a couple steps and faced them. After she cleared her throat she began to speak, "I think Sirius would have been glad to know that so many people cared about him, no I know he would. It's been quite a few years since I've seen most of you all. How horrible for us to come together at such a sad time. You are all probably wondering why I'm here, or rather why I've been asked to speak. What can I possible share with you about Sirius that you don't already know? Not much perhaps, but I'd still like to try. Sirius was a good man. He did not deserve to leave us this way. All of us here might think that our hearts are now emptier now that he is gone. Maybe they are, but they are also fuller because he was in our lives. Sirius was a good friend to me in Hogwarts. When I needed someone by my side, he was there. I guess the relationship was the same on the opposite end, that's the only way I can explain him passing his exams."  
  
The crowd chuckled a little and Alexia took that moment to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Sirius was a wonderful comrade to the Order of the Phoenix, both of them. He prided himself in ridding this world of Voldemort, and I pray that this may be accomplished so that he will not have died in vain.  
  
Alexia looked at the flowers surrounding the pictured displayed of Sirius, then to Harry Potter who was surrounded by the Wesley family, he was trying to hide his tears and when he caught Alexia's glance he turned away. "I wish he was here with us today. Especially now that he has finally been cleared of the charges that were wrongfully brought against him. We lost out on having him with us when he was alive because of those charges, and he lost out as well. Shortly after leaving high school Sirius and I were married, not many knew of our marriage, as my family disapproved of him and our relationship. I realize now that we should not have hidden it from so many people and I shall deeply regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
The tears were now freely flowing down Alexia's cheeks and she did not try to stop them, "I shall miss you my love." She said softly touching her lips with the tips of her fingers and pointing them to the sky. Dumbledore embraced her at this point and closed the service.  
  
Afterward she stood alone, until Harry came up to her. "Did my parents know?" he asked in a quiet voice. "About you and Sirius that is?"  
  
"Yes Harry they did. They were probably the only friends who did know. I'm so sorry I should have told your, or at least tried to make contact with you earlier. But I didn't know the words to say and by then Sirius was locked up you would have probably hated me." Alexia replied  
  
"Did you know he didn't do it?"  
  
"I knew from day one he didn't have a hand in killing your parents. But try convincing the ministry of that. My father was one of the ones in charge of the capture, and since he hated Sirius already he found his opportunity to get him away from his little girl."  
  
Harry shook his head; "I can't believe he never told me about you."  
  
"He did it to protect me, my father was a cruel man. If he found out about us, I probably would not be standing here talking to you now." Alexia said  
  
"Where is your father now?"  
  
"I don't know, he disappeared shortly after.after the break in of the department of mysteries."  
  
"Ahh Harry, I am glad you finally met Alexia here." Dumbledore said coming up to the two, "It is about time."  
  
By this time the crowd had pretty much left except for the Wesley's, who were waiting for Harry. "I should go." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you are as welcome in my home as you were in Sirius's." Alexia said trying to hold back a sob.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he walked away.  
  
Alexia turned back to Dumbledore, "How did Remus take it?" she asked  
  
"He understood, although I'm sure he will want to tell you that in person later. Is there anything I can get you Alexia? It's been a long day."  
  
"Nothing you can get me Albus. But thank you anyway." She replied softly  
  
"If you change your mind, you know how to get a hold of me." He said leaving her.  
She looked again at the picture of Sirius and sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispered, "I wasn't supposed to go through this alone. I could kill Peter from taking you away from me the first time and Bellatrix for now. They caused all this, I swear on your name and my life I will see that they pay for ruining our life together. She took a deep breath and looked at the now empty grounds. She tapped the picture with her wand and then made a waving motion above all the flowers and they vanished. "It's time to go back home. I won't hide myself anymore."  
After what seemed like hours she walked away and went home hoping that the next day would bring better things than this one did. 


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

February 11, 1978  
  
"You know sometimes I hate that you're in Hufflepuff and I'm In Gryffindor! I mean how the hell would I have managed to pass McGonagall's exam without you Lex?" Sirius said to a waiting Alexia as he was leaving his transfiguration class.  
"So you passed then?" she asked eagerly  
"I think so, I got a little mixed up on some of the theory, but I think I may have gotten an A. Those study sessions you made me live through paid off I guess."  
"Look I didn't take the test for you, you just need a different way to retain the information." Alexia said with a smile  
"I can retain information better when a pretty girl is telling it to me." Sirius replied with a grin  
Alexia turned away as she started to blush, "What Lex? It's true and I'm not the only one who thinks so either. Just the other day Peter was saying that you were good looking."  
"You are just saying that so that you can get out of tutoring tonight." Alexia retorted  
"Am I?"  
"Well yeah, I mean its Friday, you'd rather be some place else then in the library. Outside or anyplace else."  
"Would you?"  
"You know I'm different. I need to pass my exams to get the hell out of my house."  
"Lex it's only February we have until June for our exams."  
"Sirius I need to get out of there."  
"Your dad is that bad? I can hardly believe that he's as bad as my family."  
"You see this?" she asked showing rolling up her robe sleeve and revealing her arm. A slight lavender mark remained, "That was from him seeing you sent me a Christmas present. It looked a lot worse a month ago."  
"He hates our friendship that much?"  
"You are a traitor to your family and you should not have any contact with people like me." Alexia said mocking her father  
"And what about you? Doesn't he see that you're a traitor too?"  
"He chooses to ignore it when I'm home. For mom's sake, but she'll be gone soon." Alexia replied looking away as her eyes filled with tears. Her mother had been sick for the past couple of years with a mysterious illness. Every time Alexia went home her mother seemed to look worse than the last time. No matter how hard she tried to tell her father to admit her to St. Mungo's her father flat out refused. 'No magic can save her.' He'd say and then walk away.  
"I'm sorry Lexi I didn't mean to upset you." Sirius said putting a hand on her shoulder  
"Hey guys what's going on, Padfoot how'd you think McGonagall's test was?" Peter said breaking up the moment.  
"Well I passed. Wormtail if that's what you're asking, and it's all thanks to Miss Cambridge over here. You know you should teach here when you get older." Sirius replied  
"Don't give me all the credit you are the one who actually took the test, I saw it yesterday and we all know McGonagall changes the questions for all the houses." Alexia replied  
"Well I don't know if I did so great." Peter said, "Maybe when it comes time for the next test you can review with both of us Lexi."  
"Oh and split the marauders in half! The horror!" Alexia said feigning shock.  
"Who's splitting us in half?" James said from behind with Lily by his side, "That would be a really cool thing to see! A half a marauder in one room the other half in another."  
"Nobody's splitting anyone up." Sirius said looking a little put off, "Wormtail just wanted someone other than you and Moony to review with him."  
  
"Gee should we be offended?" Remus asked joining them, "I mean we can't help it that McGonagall decided that Alexia should tutor Padfoot so he could get his grades up."  
"Look just forget I said anything guys alright?" Peter said blushing  
"Sure Wormtail, whatever you say." James said slapping him on the back.  
They had arrived at the hallway, which parted the Gryffindors from Alexia, the lone Hufflepuff. She looked down it and then back to her friends. "I'll see you all in a few minutes at lunch. I want to drop my books off first." She said as she walked down the hall.  
"See you in a bit Lexi!" she heard Lily call, "I need to talk to you later!"  
Alexia nodded in reply and headed to her dorm. It only took her a couple seconds to put her books away and she was once again on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. On her way back she started thinking about what had just happened. Was she imagining Sirius becoming a little annoyed when Peter suggested she could help him review? Or even the fact that Sirius wanted to study on a Friday night. And what was up with Lily wanting to talk to her? "I'm overanalyzing." She thought to herself and found her usual seat at the Hufflepuff table and started to eat dinner, in the middle of her taking a bite of her mashed potatoes Lily sat in the seat next to her. "When you're done meet me outside," she whispered.  
Alexia swallowed her food and looked at her, "Is something wrong?" She asked  
"Not really, just girl talk." She replied  
Alexia nodded and Lily went back to her table. Alexia finished eating and saw Lily waiting for her. "So what's up?" she asked  
"Let's go somewhere else to talk." She said finding an empty classroom.  
"Ok Lily now you're starting to scare me." Alexia said  
"There's nothing to be scared of really." Lily replied.  
"Well then what the hell is it?" Alexia asked  
"Well you know Valentines Day is coming up right?"  
"Duh who doesn't?"  
"Well I have reason to believe that Mr. Black is going to ask you to be his valentine."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Oh please I'm going out with his surrogate brother." Lily replied rolling her eyes  
"He's taking his sweet time, Valentines Day is what, on Monday? By that time someone else will have asked him that same question."  
"Look I've been trying to work on him through James, but its not that easy. Apparently someone else wants to ask you too."  
"Let me guess, Peter." Alexia replied  
"Bingo, and you know how James is about his friends, he doesn't want to be encouraging one and not the other. So he just doesn't say anything to him about it."  
"Does Sirius know? About Peter I mean?"  
"I would think so. Only because Peter talks non-stop about you. If he doesn't well then maybe you should be Peter's valentine." Lily replied  
"Funny Lil, very funny."  
"I never told you any of this. If James found out I squealed I'd be in deep shite with him." Lily said  
"I won't I promise. This just seems unreal. I mean I'm shocked that one guy likes me, but two? And good friends too. This is gonna suck when it plays out."  
"You might be surprised Lexi. I don't think it's going to turn out as bad as you think it will." She looked at her watch and then back at Alexia "We'd better go, we've been in here too long and the boys might start suspecting we're plotting against them."  
Alexia nodded and left the room, followed by Lily. "So you're saying that if there were more wizards like your father I'd be out of this school?" Lily said as they walked towards the marauders who looked as though they were waiting for the girls  
It didn't take a genius to know that Lily was pretending that they were having a different type of discussion, "Absolutely Lily, I mean if it wasn't for my mother I probably wouldn't even be allowed to come home for holidays since I associate with muggles and half bloods."  
  
"Wow!" Lily said and then looked at James, "So what's going on now?"  
"We were waiting to see what you guys wanted to do." James replied  
"I really need to work on my History of Magic homework, Binns assigned a killer essay about history of the ministry of magic and its not even close to being done." Alexia said.  
"Gasp you haven't finished an essay yet, and it's due on Tuesday!" Remus said sarcastically  
"Remus, I wish you realize that I like to have things finished ahead of time so I'm rushing around asking people if I can copy work like someone else I know." Alexia retorted looking at Sirius who turned magenta.  
"All right all right chill guys." James said, "So the Hufflepuff is out, how about the rest of us."  
Alexia didn't wait to see they were planning; she just headed back to her dorm. 333  
The weekend went by fast; Alexia spent it in her room, which was quite unusual. She really didn't feel like seeing her friends, well Sirius and Peter most of all. It killed her to know that she could be capable of starting a fight between the two friends. Finally on Monday she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast only to be pulled aside by Sirius just as she was about to walk inside.  
"Lex I need to ask you something and I don't want you to think I'm a git, or a moron or anything like that."  
"Sirius why the hell would I think anything like that?"  
"I don't know, just hear me out okay?"  
"Go on Sirius, we really don't have all day. I'd like to eat before I have to sit in that cold dungeon for potions."  
"I won't make this long then. Will you go out with me?"  
Alexia looked at him stunned, she was expecting him to ask her if she wanted to be his valentine, this was totally different. "Go out with you, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Look I know your father hates me, but you don't even have to tell him. I know it sounds stupid but I don't know."  
"Sirius, you just caught me off guard, I had no idea you even liked me like that. I thought you just thought of me as a friend."  
"I do think of you as a friend, but I'd like to think of you as more than that."  
Alexia closed her eyes, imprinting the moment in her mind. Since she first laid eyes on him on the Hogwarts express in 1971 she had dreamed of a moment like this. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, "Yes Sirius, I would love to go out with you."  
"Really, I mean you're not just saying that because you feel you have to are you?"  
"No I'm not saying that because I have to. I'm saying it because I want to. Just don't expect me to give you a break on the tutoring just because I'm your girlfriend.  
"I wasn't going to ask you to." He said kissing her cheek. He took her hand and they walked into the Great Hall all smiles. Someone however was not smiling at first, but after a few seconds recomposed himself and beamed at the new couple. "So you finally did it Padfoot! Good for you." Peter said  
"No hard feelings Wormtail?" Sirius asked  
"None. I mean you're my friend, I'm happy for you. You deserve this." Peter replied.  
Alexia was about to leave when Sirius whispered in her ear, "I know you like to eat breakfast and run, so I'll see you after potions okay?"  
She nodded and went to her table, ate her breakfast and headed to potions. 


	3. The Truth is Told

Present Day  
  
Alexia sat in front of the fireplace at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and was caught and flipped through the photograph album that lay in her lap. The pictures were of happier times. She wiped away tears as she stared and pictures of her and her friends on their graduation day, Lily and James's wedding day, and in the back a small picture of herself and Sirius. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even know she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Ms. Black, are you okay?" Hermione asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I'm okay." She replied putting the album on the table next to her, "And please call me Alexia or Lexi if you wish."  
  
"I'm sorry Alexia, it's just umm, this just arrived for you." Hermione said holding in her hand a red envelope which Alexia knew by sight as a howler.  
  
"You might want to leave the room for this." Alexia said as the envelope began to smoke. She opened the top flap and the voice of her father filled the house.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR!!! HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. DO YOU REALIZE HOW YOUR ACTIONS HAVE RUINED ME?? I PRAY THAT YOU ARE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"  
  
She sighed as the red envelope tore apart and landed in her hand. As she walked to a trash can to dispose of the pieces Remus entered the room. "That was expected wasn't it?" he asked  
  
"He's a jack ass." Alexia replied, "I'm glad to be rid of him."  
  
"How long were you and Sirius planning on keeping this secret from me? If he was still alive would I even know that you two had gotten married?" Remus asked  
  
"Remus I don't know. If it's any consolation he hated keeping this from you. Especially since you didn't know the truth about Peter being Lily and James' secret keeper. It was me who made him keep this secret. I was scared of my father, what he would do to me. He would have found me and beaten me to death."  
  
"You don't think he's going to do that now?" Remus asked raising his voice  
  
"He doesn't want anything to do with me now, he probably thinks I'll suffer now that Sirius is dead." Alexia said  
  
"I could have helped you. If I had known..."  
  
"If you had known things would have been different. I know Remus, don't you think I've been rethinking how this could have played out since Sirius died? I wish things were different, that I didn't have to hide all those years. But when he was in Azkaban, would you have really been there for me? I was the only one who knew the truth, do you really think you could have protected me when everyone else thought it was my husband who helped kill Lily and James?"  
  
"How could you think I would betray you? Alexia have you gone mad. If you knew the truth you could have saved Sirius from all this!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Remus. Make me feel even worse than I already do."  
  
"It's the truth, whether you hear it from me or anyone else. You might as well say that you killed Sirius instead of Bellitrix!" Remus said, "You had the power to set him free years ago but you chose to stay silent. Who knows what could have happened if the ministry wasn't on his back."  
  
Alexia looked at him in shock, "I deserved that." She said "Especially since you think I stayed quiet all these years. Which I didn't entirely, I told my father that I was pretty sure Sirius was innocent. Do you know what happened to me after that? I was beaten so hard I could barely move. I spent about a month in St Mungo's just to recover from that. And when I came home he swore that if I mentioned it again he'd finish what he started. So either way one of us would be dead!"  
  
"What on Earth is going on in here?" Molly Weasley asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Nothing Molly, its okay." Remus replied.  
  
"I thought I heard yelling, the children are back and I don't think they need this sort of thing." Molly lectured  
  
"Molly everything is fine. Remus and I had to sort some things out. We should be okay now." Alexia said  
  
"If I hear another raised voice I'm going to ask you take this somewhere else. I will not have this type of behavior here." She said walking out.  
  
"Like this is her house." Alexia muttered  
  
"Alexia I had no idea he threatened your life." Remus said sympathetically.  
  
"Many people didn't. Only Sirius and Dumbledore, and when they both found out about what happened to me. Well I was told to keep quiet." Alexia said  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said before. I just wish it was different."  
"I know. It's so hard. Some days I feel like I'm empty inside-that I have nothing to live for, and then others, I just want vengeance on Voldemort and Peter."  
  
The sound of footsteps cause Alexia and Remus to look at the door to who had entered the room. "You are not empty inside Alexia, he lives inside you just like my parents live inside me." Harry said to her.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Alexia said approaching him.  
  
"It's alright, you answered questions I was afraid to ask. I wish I had known about you before." Harry replied  
  
"You don't know how much I wish that myself Harry. I pray that you never have to go through the fear of having some one you love hurt you so bad that you have to keep secrets from other people you love."  
  
Harry nodded showing his understanding. "Can you tell me about him? How you became friends? Things I don't know about him that he'd want me to know."  
  
"Later tonight Harry, I will. I don't mean to put you off like this. It's just been very hard the past couple of weeks. I can't do simple things around here with out turning the water works on. I promise though, tonight I'll give you as much as I can. I owe you that much." She replied.  
  
"Thank you Alexia." Harry said, "By the way Mrs. Weasley sent me in here to tell you that dinner is almost ready.  
  
He left the room followed by Remus. Alexia closed her eyes tight and took a few deep breaths. "God help me tonight. I cannot do this on my own, but he has a right to information about me." With that she joined everyone else at dinner. 


End file.
